Hulls
Hulls Overview There are two main catagories of tank hulls: tier one and tier two. Tier one hulls are unlocked earlier and are a weaker copy of the tier two tanks. Tier one hulls include: Wasp, Hunter, and Titan. The hull Dictator (along with the weapon Isida) are usually considered tier 1.5, because of it's lack of a better version of it and it's balanced stats. Tier two tanks include: Hornet, Viking, and Mammoth. Tank hulls can be upgraded three times. The unupgraded version is referred to as M0, the first upgrade M1, and so on. The third modification is much stronger and faster than the unupgraded versions of the same tank. The following hulls are listed in order of rank needed to unlock. Wasp Hull wasp m0.png|Wasp M0|link=Wasp|linktext=Wasp Hull wasp m2.png|Wasp M1|link=Wasp|linktext=Wasp Hull wasp m1.png|Wasp M2|link=Wasp|linktext=Wasp Hull wasp m3.png|Wasp M3|link=Wasp|linktext=Wasp The Default tank is the Wasp , unlocked at recruit. It has extremely low health, but is the fastest of the tier one hulls. Some players like to switch their tank to hunter or titan as they are unlocked, because of the wasp's low health. The wasp has a small chassis. This allows it to be easily flipped over, but the small chassis can fit in narrow cracks that bigger tanks can't. if you mount a railgun or ricochet on the wasp, there will be a good chance that inexperienced players will flip their own tank over. Main article: Wasp Hunter hunterm0.JPG|M0 Hunter hunterm1.JPG|M1 Hunter hunterm2.JPG|M2 Hunter hunterm3.JPG|M3 Hunter Hunter m0.jpg|M0 Hunter 2.0 Hunter m1.jpg|M1 Hunter 2.0 Hunter m2.jpg|M2 Hunter 2.0 Hunter m3.jpg|M3 Hunter 2.0 The second tier one tank, the Hunter, is unlocked at rank Gefreiter. With decent health and average speed, it is a popular choice. The hunter is probably the most commonly used tier one tank because of its balance of speed and health. It's stability allows railguns and other high-recoil turrets to be used on the Hunter. Main article:Hunter Titan titanm0(a).JPG|M0 Titan titanm1(a).JPG|M1 Titan titanm2(a2).JPG|M2 Titan titanm3(a).JPG|M3 Titan Titan m0.jpg|M0 Titan 2.0 Titan m1.jpg|M1 Titan 2.0 Titan m2.jpg|M2 Titan 2.0 Titan m3.jpg|M3 Titan 2.0 The third tier one tank is the Titan. Out of all the tier one tanks, the Titan has the most health, and has the slowest speed. The titan is best used for camping and sniping in small to medium sized maps, as its speed limits its maneuverability. Main article:Titan Dictator dictator m0.JPG|Dictator M0 dictator m1.JPG|Dictator M1 Dictator m2.JPG|Dictator M2 Dictator m3.JPG|Dictator M3 Dictator m0.jpg|Dictator M0 2.0 Dictator m1.jpg|Dictator M1 2.0 Dictator m2.jpg|Dictator M2 2.0 Dictator m3.jpg|Dictator M3 2.0 Dictator is unlocked at master sergeant. It has the only 35 less health points as titan and moves a bit faster than the Wasp. Dictator is considered costly for tier one tanks, but cheap for tier two tanks. Some consider it as a stepping-stone tank from Tier One to Tier Two, or more commonly known as Tier 1.5. It is very cheap to upgrade to M3 in comparison to the other tier two tanks. Main article:Dictator Hornet hornet m0.JPG|Hornet M0 hornet m1.JPG|Hornet M1 hornet m2.JPG|Hornet M2 hornet m3.JPG|Hornet M3 Hornet m0.jpg|Hornet M0 2.0 Hornet m1.jpg|Hornet M1 2.0 Hornet m2.jpg|Hornet M2 2.0 Hornet m3.jpg|Hornet M3 2.0 Hornet is the first Tier Two tank, unlocked at seargent-major. It costs 450 crystals, and is often equipped with short-ranged guns like Isida and Freeze. It has the best speed of all tanks in Tanki Online. It could be said to be the better version of Wasp. It has a speed of 7 at M0, it can be used to Isida to quickly get to your teammates and heal them. Because of its lower health compared to how much damage Railguns and Shaft could do, it is best to avoid enemy players with those weapons as they can 1 shot and kill you. It can be paired with freeze to quickly flank enemies and attack, the enemy will have very little time to react as freeze slows down their movement and turning speed dramatically rendering it unable to attack you back. Viking vikingm0.JPG|M0 Viking vikingm1.JPG|M1 Viking vikingm2.JPG|M2 Viking vikingm3.JPG|M3 Viking Viking m0.jpg|Viking M0 2.0 Viking m1.jpg|Viking M1 2.0 Viking m2.jpg|M2 Viking 2.0 Viking m3.jpg|Viking M3 2.0 The second Tier two tank Viking is unlocked at Warrant Officer 1 and it costs 600 crystals at base. It has quite a large hp, and moderate speed. It is the better version of hunter, I(arceus) mainly use this tank because it has good hp with moderate speed. Good for most weapons other than isida but it is pretty decent. Also a very popular tank: After M2 it is considered one of the strongest tanks as it has fast speed and large hp. Can be used with almost every weapon while still having good health. It can use all weapons without large consequences (recoil). Also because of its width it is harder to be flipped over. Mammoth mammothm0.JPG|M0 Mammoth mammothm1.JPG|M1 Mammoth mammothm2.JPG|M2 Mammoth mammothm3.JPG|M3 Mammoth Mammoth m0.jpg|M0 Mammoth 2.0 Mammoth m1.jpg|M1 Mammoth 2.0 Mammoth m2.jpg|M2 Mammoth 2.0 Mammoth m3.jpg|M3 Mammoth 2.0 The Mammoth is a very large and heavily armored hull. It is best combined with long range weapons such as the Shaft or Railgun . This hull is often very difficult to dislodge from a camping postion due to its extreme amount of health at m1-m3 upgrades. It should be noted that the m0 mammoth is relatively easy to destroy through the use of the Freeze or the Firebird. Category:tanks Category:Game Basics Category:Inside the Game Category:Garage Category:Game